1. Technical Field
The present invention relates generally to coaxial connectors. More particularly, the present invention relates to a coaxial connector having an integrated interconnect device and related method of use.
2. Related Art
Cable communications have become an increasingly prevalent form of electromagnetic information exchange and coaxial cables are common conduits for transmission of electromagnetic communications. In addition, various coaxial cable connectors are provided to facilitate connection of cables to various devices. It is important that a coaxial cable connector be properly connected or mated to an interface port of a device for cable communications to be exchanged accurately. One way to help verify whether a proper connection of a coaxial cable connector is made is to determine and report mating force in the connection. However, common coaxial cable connectors have not been provided, whereby mating force can be efficiently determined by the coaxial cable connectors. Ordinary attempts at determining mating force have generally been inefficient, costly, and impractical involving multiple devices and complex applications. Accordingly, there is a need for an improved connector for determining mating force. The present invention addresses the abovementioned deficiencies and provides numerous other advantages.